


Now or Never

by gabewhale



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewhale/pseuds/gabewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya's blessed with the news of being his father's successor, but a there's a certain someone who's keeping him from fully accepting the role. (Based on a scene from The Office.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike any of the other works I've posted here I actually worked pretty hard on this one? I wrote something similar to it about two years ago I believe and I decided to rewrite it entirely and it came out ten times better. It's based on [ this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFRe7mEEdaM) scene from The Office.

“Congratulations, Kyoya. It looks like you're going to be my successor after all.”

Those were the words that Kyoya had been waiting to hear his entire life. Those were the words he thought he'd never hear as a young boy attending middle school; when he'd already given up trying to chase his dream of one day taking over the company. The words he'd been waiting to hear ever since Tamaki guided him and helped him restore faith in himself. Tamaki, who made him realize that he could create a magnificent work of art that was worth far more than the frame he'd been paining in.

He had worked his ass off all throughout his life to hear those words.

So it was hard to understand why he'd felt so indecisive when it came to hearing the news.

“Our newest building has been constructed in Fukuoka, as you know. You are to find a place there and begin your work as soon as possible. You are to be doing everything I am, is that understood.”

“Yes, father. Thank you.” Kyoya replied with a bow. He was a grown man now, one who'd unlocked his full potential years ago. He knew that he could bring up a company of his own that would crush his father’s into the ground. However the notion of bettering his father's company once he'd died seemed to be a more polite route, so he had decided to take it.

He'd left Yoshio's office feeling a number of things. Pride. Contentment. Fulfillment.

And still, the hesitation lingered in his mind.

Fukuoka was quite a ways from Bunkyo. Kyoya knew once he got settled and started to work it was going to be hard to catch a break.

Everyone else would be busy as well. Communication would be cut short. Bonds could, and probably would, be broken.

If Kyoya wasn't as close to the former hosts as he was this wouldn't be such a huge decision to make. If there even was a decision to make; his father’s words were more of an order, rather than a decision. Not something his father would be happy if he'd backed out on.

When he had stepped back and really put some thought into it, he realized that the source of his hesitation was a six foot tall blond male with violet eyes that could capture anyone's heart. He would know, after all, since it had been a long time since he'd had possession of his own heart.

How incredibly difficult it was going to be to leave.

-

“Can you believe I'm getting married, Kyoya?” Tamaki mused. They were lounging around, an hour after Tamaki’s engagement party. It was mostly quiet except for the blonde man’s voice. “I hardly can. Haruhi's going to be the perfect wife.”

Kyoya was on his third gin tonic and unlike the other two he'd mindlessly sipped on, he downed this one without anything more than a single steadying breath. He told himself that his actions had nothing to do with Tamaki's most recent words spoken.

“We all saw it coming, Tamaki.” He gave a light shrug of his shoulders, but smiled nonetheless. He was happy for Tamaki. Truly.

Tamaki sighed blissfully, grin bright and beautiful as always. He ran a hand through his hair and reclined farther into his seat. Kyoya most certainly did not watch his movements with attentive eyes. “I can't wait to move into our home together,” the blonde continued. “It's tough, being engaged for this long and not having a place to call ours by now.”

Fourth gin tonic. He gulped it down again. Kyoya had heard Tamaki talk about this a countless number of times, so why was it bothering him now?

Because you love him, he thought. And it's about time you do something about it. That would probably be the settling alcohol talking.

The third son shifted in his seat, had one more sip from his fifth drink, and quickly changed the subject before he started listening to the nagging voice in the back of his head. He cleared his throat pointedly.

“I have some news of my own.”

Tamaki perked up in his seat curiously, a hint of excitement shining in his eyes. “Do you?” He questioned, urging Kyoya to reveal this sudden news.

Kyoya nodded. “Indeed, I do. You're the first to know, that as of this morning, you're not only staring at your best friend, but you're also staring at the official heir to the Ootori estate.”

He'd been prepared for the physical onslaught when Tamaki lunged forward, capturing his lean frame into a suffocating embrace.

“Kyoya, that's great news! I'm so happy for you, you did it, mon ami! Your dream is finally coming true; I knew you could do it!”

On normal day to day occasions when Tamaki initiated this kind of physical contact Kyoya would give him a brief pat on the back before sending him on his way. However alcohol had a way of making even the most collected of people lose their edge and Kyoya found a way to wriggle thin arms around the blonde's torso. He then hid his nose in the crook of his neck, pressing against him softly to breathe in his scent.

Tamaki Suoh's hugs were always the warmest and the third son, drunk, had no trouble melting into him.

“I was ordered to move to Fukuoka, by the way,” he added in a murmur against Tamaki's shoulder.

The violet eyed boy pulled away from the embrace at this announcement. “Fukuoka,” he repeated, face falling a little bit, “but that's-”

Kyoya cut him off before he could get another word out, wishing with a little bit of drunken bravery that he was still pressed against Tamaki’s shoulder. “I know,” he said. “In all honesty, Tama, I'm not sure if I should go through with it.”

“Kyoya,” Tamaki said quietly, drawing his name longer than was needed. “This is your dream. You can't just- oh, but Fukuoka is so far- No, I'd never let you give up on this. I understand it's going to be hard...”

At some point Kyoya stopped listening to the back and forth of the blond’s one-sided debate and tuned out. His blurred gaze focused on the flawless features of Tamaki's face.

The blond had a tendency to go on about his beauty, boasting about how his face was carved by angels and other ridiculous things that prompted Kyoya to roll his eyes.

But if Kyoya was going to be honest, he wasn't wrong. Tamaki had been the most beautiful person Kyoya had ever laid his sight on. So beautiful, he couldn’t fight the urge to keep his hands to himself in this drunken state.

Fingers tentatively reached out to brush over the smooth skin of the blonde's cheek. His thumb absently mindlessly swept over parted lips.

Biting at his own lip Kyoya realized that he had a sudden desire to kiss those lips he'd been touching.

Tamaki had stopped chattering the moment Kyoya's fingers lightly came into contact with his skin. He gasped softly, frozen in place as he tried to register what was happening.

“I don't want to leave you,” Kyoya confessed just loud enough for Tamaki to hear.

The blonde flushed pink in the face, still in quite a state of shock. And Kyoya must've been doing something right for Tamaki Suoh to be staying silent.

“Kyoya,” Tamaki breathed out airily, old, repressed feelings resurfacing. The realization was enough to snap him of out his state of shock and had him fumbling to remove himself from his place on Kyoya's lap. “Ah, Kyoya, What're you saying?”

Struggling was useless. Kyoya's arms locked around the blonde's waist and he was past the point of restraining himself. The voice in his head had won.

Kyoya tugged the blond forward, pressing his lips to Tamaki's before he could get out another word.

For a split second Tamaki's body tensed, fingers gripping at Kyoya's shoulders until he relaxed into the kiss with a sigh; linking his arms around the dark haired man's neck, pulling him closer, fingers curling into the fabric of his clothes.

The kiss started out short, simple, and stayed that way for a moment. Then Tamaki pulled back, his expression indecisive, and the feeling running through their veins shifted subtly.

There was a point in time where the blond had wanted this and a part of him still wanted it, badly. He knew it was wrong, knew that he was engaged, that he was to be married; yet he couldn't help himself. His feelings for Kyoya had forced their way up from where they'd been buried, coming back tenfold.

Tamaki initiated the second kiss. This one was deeper than the first, different in other ways as well. The blond surrendered himself. Kyoya sensed that and gladly took charge of the moment.

Kyoya reveled in the sensation of Tamaki's soft, gentle, and surprisingly inexperienced lips as they moved against his own. He had one arm wrapped around the blond's waist while his free hand moved upward so that he could thread his fingers through blond locks that were equally as soft.

Tamaki's nose brushed against his face as their heads tilted, deepening the kiss. Kyoya took the initiative and flicked his tongue against Tamaki's lips experimentally. To his surprise Tamaki responded with a blissful sigh, parting his lips to accept Kyoya's own selfish invitation.

Now that their tongues had been involved it didn't take long to realize that Tamaki hadn't figured out what to do with his own. Tamaki had been dating Haruhi for years, so the inexperience was evident. Surely they'd have done something other than exchange chaste kisses at this point in their relationship.

Luckily, Tamaki was a fast learner, and soon enough he was putting his tongue to good use. This heightened the sensation of their kisses and made them twice as pleasurable. They could barely stand to part for breaths, sighing into each other's mouths, gently tugging at one another's hair. Somewhere along the way Kyoya decided that being connected by just their lips alone wasn't enough, and broke away to trail a line of kisses along Tamaki's jaw until he reached his neck.

The blond inhaled sharply, blushing crimson at the sudden discovery of just how sensitive his neck had been. He bit back a moan as Kyoya's teeth nipped skillfully at his skin, tracking down the most sensitive areas. Tamaki struggled to hold back sounds of arousal, but Kyoya was just too damn good at what he was doing, and he couldn't keep a solid grasp on his self control.

By the time Kyoya bit down on an area that was particularly sensitive, Tamaki was weak and a moan involuntarily slipped past his lips. And god damn, it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard and was as equally rewarding.

And quite honestly, if Tamaki had been an instrument, Kyoya would've been the musician, aiming to play a symphony.

“I don't want to leave you, Tamaki,” Kyoya murmured, pressing the words against the other man’s throat, “because I love you.” Now that he'd gotten a chance to confess, he felt lighter, and more than ready to hear more of Tamaki's pleasant sounds.

However Tamaki prevented him from continuing his ministrations.

“Kyoya, stop,” the other man choked out, his eyes already filled to the brim with tears. “I don't think we should do this.”

Kyoya halted immediately before slowly pulling back. The darker haired man peered up at the blond quizzically, unable to get a word in.

“Listen.., this isn't right,” Tamaki’s words stuttered to a stop before restarting anew. “I'm getting married, and you're my best friend. You're my best friend, Kyoya. I... I can't.” And the blond was crying, his tone was shaky and broken. Kyoya's heart felt twisted and broken because of what Tamaki was saying.

He tore his arms from Tamaki's waist. Or at least, that was what it felt like, but in reality he was almost positive it took almost a minute to retract his arms, reluctant as he was about the movement.

The blond was now free to remove himself from his place on the dark haired man's lap. Tamaki stood gradually, unable to meet Kyoya's gaze.

Kyoya wasn't sure what to say. He'd completely lost control of himself and it occurred to him that he could lose Tamaki next. He mentally cursed himself for letting things get out of hand. He half expected to be kicked out, for Tamaki to yell at him for being a vile, disgusting human being. But in the end it didn't boil down to that. Instead he was pulled out of his thoughts with a frustrated grunt that came from Tamaki, who was now pacing around the room anxiously fidgeting with the buttons on his collar. Then he began to rake his fingers through his hair, leaving Kyoya to wonder what was going through his mind right now.

And there had been a lot on that poor mind on Tamaki's. Complicated thoughts that made him tug at his hair. He wondered if a bit of alcohol seeped into his system from kissing Kyoya. Wondered if that was the reason Kyoya's words weighed so heavily in his heart. Kyoya loved him. The damn grey eyed shadow king of hell was in love with him and he had the nerve to make Tamaki the sole reason for him second guessing his own dream. A dream he had before they'd even met.

In the meantime Kyoya inhaled deeply, slouching forward in his seat with a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. What had he been thinking? How fucking selfish did you have to be to confess your love to your best friend before he got married? What kind of label is there for someone who could only hope things between the pair weren't good enough to green light a wedding? He was kind of a terrible person for wanting Tamaki Suoh all to himself. Shitty of him to want to whisk Tamaki away to Fukuoka with him.

Now he really had a headache and all he wanted to do was nurse it with more alcohol. Kyoya poured himself another drink, but was unable to take another sip because before he could even get the glass to touch his lips it was being smacked out of his hand.

“No! You are not having any more of that crap!” The glass, along with its contents, hit the floor. Kyoya slowly met Tamaki's wild gaze. He looked a like a madman with his hair all out of place because he'd been running his fingers through it, eyes wide with panic because on the night of his engagement party he willingly kissed his best friend; the guilt was beginning to settle in at an increasing rate.

“Tamaki?” Kyoya hesitated to ask, because Tamaki looked like he was about to explode at any second and he just wasn't quite sure if he should stay around for the that moment he did.

The blond huffed, childishly folding his arms over his chest. He looked like a toddler that had just woken up from a nap. “I can't make any sense of this, Kyoya.”

Oh, so he had finally decided to speak his mind?

“What can't you make sense of, Tamaki?” Kyoya leaned back into his seat, studying Tamaki's current expression. His face was scrunched up, brows knitted, lips pursed as he thought some more.

“Whatever just happened! I can't make any sense of it,” He started, tossing his arms into the air, “It all happened so fast. First, you're telling me that you're moving to Fukuoka, and then we're making out, and you're telling me that you love me, and I- I don't get it!”

He was acting like a complete child. Kyoya rubbed at his temples, trying to soothe his worsening headache. “Tamaki, please, it's not that hard to make sense of.”

“Yes it is!” Tamaki replied in an instant. “I'm getting married, I can't be second guessing things now, Kyoya. This can't be happening to me, it's just not right.” His voice cracked. He was on the verge of tears again, great.

Kyoya sighed, exasperated, until he cut it off with a snap of his head as he peered up at Tamaki. There was something like a hopeful glint in his eyes as he asked, “second guessing?”

“I don't know what to think of anything anymore, Kyoya. I thought that this was what I wanted,” Tamaki said in reference to his engagement to Haruhi. “But here I am, thinking about what you said, and remembering how it felt to kiss you,” He sighed at the reverie, shaking his head because he'd gotten off track. He was pacing around the room again, calmly. Then he came to a stop just a few steps in front of where Kyoya sat, locking eyes with the dark haired male.

“Kyoya, I waited a long time for you to tell me how you felt.”

Grey eyes widened at the unsuspected confession. He inhaled deeply, waiting a few seconds before exhaling. Tamaki didn't give him the chance to think over his words before continuing, his usual steamroll self, the one that Kyoya loved so much.

“I felt the same way back when we were in high school,” Tamaki admitted which a slight flush of his cheeks, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

This was all news to Kyoya. How could something like that fly over his head? Surely he would've picked something up, in those days they had rarely been apart, so it was a wonder he never noticed anything.

“And when we kissed... I felt it then too.” The blond continued, and Kyoya watched the lump in his throat bob as he swallowed thickly. Tamaki felt the same way, he loved him. Just knowing that made Kyoya want to grin stupidly, but he refrained from doing such. This was still a serious situation, one that he knew was tearing Tamaki apart inside and he felt guilt flush through him, the same bitter heat that the alcohol had caused. Perhaps that was why he wouldn't flat out tell Kyoya that he loved him? It was as good a guess as any really.

Just as Kyoya was starting to think that maybe he had an inkling of a chance with Tamaki something in the atmosphere around them changed; it wasn't pleasant. Tamaki's shy school boy expression fell, turning into something more serious, one that scared Kyoya, even if he knew what was coming next.

“I can't hurt Haruhi.”

There it was. Those words pulled a soft laugh out of the tight confines of Kyoya’s throat. He should've known that Tamaki would never consider breaking off his engagement to Haruhi, not even if he felt something strong for Kyoya. Tamaki was always one for keeping his promises and he had made a pretty big promise to Haruhi.

Tamaki gave a confused arch of his brow at Kyoya's laughter. He couldn't understand why he was laughing the first place; wouldn't it be heartbreaking to hear something like that come from the person you love?

Kyoya stared up at the man in front of him with a languishing smile and Tamaki remembered that Ootori's weren't ones for showing their true emotions. He was putting on a mask. That fact alone made the blonde want to cry. In fact, fresh tears were already stinging his eyes as he Kyoya rose to his feet, walking past him without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

With a slow turn of his body and a hammering heart in his chest, violet eyes once again met a pair of cold grey.

“Kyoya, wai-,”

“I have no reason to be overstaying my welcome, so I'll be taking my leave.” Kyoya spoke in a monotone; there were no traces of anguish in his voice no matter the wretchedness he felt begin to spread throughout his body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. What a miserable emotion, love, he reflected, staring at the only person he’d felt such a pull to in his life. Part of him couldn’t believe that mere hours before he had been considering the idea of walking away to be so impossibly hard.

The blond's own heart started to crumble apart and it was hard to breathe, let alone choke up a response. “Kyo, we'll-,” He squeaked out, pausing to collect himself, “We'll still be friends, won't we?”

That sad smile fell, leaving an expression far too concrete to be able to tell what he was feeling. “Chances are no, because frankly, I want to be so much more than that.” Kyoya tore his eyes away from Tamaki who was biting his lip red to prevent sobs from tearing out of his throat. “I'm sorry.” He added.

Seemingly within a second Kyoya had grabbed his coat and was gone, allowing Tamaki to be a crumpled, sobbing mess on the floor of his lounge without further disturbance.


End file.
